combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
FAMAS
The FAMAS is a French GP-Standard Assault Rifle that was introduced in the 11-12-08 Patch. Its name is an acronym of Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Étienne. Overview Although it has below average damage per hit, the FAMAS is fast-firing and highly accurate.The FAMAS will kill in 4 hits,but this is weaker then most assault rifles,as it is very prone to becoming a 5 hit kill. The FAMAS emits a distinct 'popping' sound when fired, which alerts nearby enemy players of the FAMAS user's presence and therefore will compromise the user's position when camping and/or sniping without a suppressor. It has the same maximum range as most other assault rifles. The weapon's rate of fire is above average. It will fire fast enough to eliminate a target very quickly in close quarters combat,and doe to it's average maximum spread,it will be able to effectively hold it's own in CQC. The weapon's spread increases slightly faster then most other guns,but it starts off at the average size. This may may it more difficult to fire short bursts,as the spread will cause the weapon to become inaccurate faster then the average assault rifle. It recovers from this spread at about the same speed as other assault rifles,shortening the burst duration of the weapon. The weapon's recoil will cause it to kick up for 3 shots,then it will start to drift left and right horizontally,alternating every 3 shots after the initial. This may make it more difficult to use at long range,unless tap-firing is used,in which case,it will be much more tame. The fast rate of fire will become a liability at longer ranges due to this recoil,though. Variants Events *Due to the 5-27-09 Patch, the FAMAS was available as a default Primary Weapon through the Black Market item Default Primary Weapon Change-FAMAS for 24,900 NX. **As of the 2-3-10 Patch, Default Weapon Changes have been removed from the Black Market and are no longer available whilst most NX standard items in the Black Market are now offered for Permanent Duration. *The FAMAS was part of the Starter Package, which was replaced by the Recruit Packages, now offering a SCAR-L Black instead. *In Combat Arms Europe, this weapon was handed out for permanent to players that logged in on 21 consecutive days during September 25th and October 23rd, 2013. Trivia *The FAMAS is the second bullpup weapon to be released in the game. *The FAMAS is used by some players as a substitute for the M416, because of their similar stats, lower cost and rank requirement *If you look closely, you can see a pre-attached bipod on the FAMAS; however, it cannot be used in-game. *This gun, on screen, is actually smaller than some SMGs. Yet the portability is worse than those SMGs. Media famas draw.gif|The drawing animation of the FAMAS. famas fire.gif|The firing animation of the FAMAS. famas reload.gif|The reloading animation of the FAMAS. famas sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the FAMAS. Famas1.jpg|FAMAS Ingame FAMASscreenshot001.JPG|FAMAS with ACOG TA1 Scope Ingame famas perm.png|FAMAS perm Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:GP Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Bullpup Category:Gun Emporium Customizable Category:2008 Category:GP Assault Rifles Category:GP Standard Category:GP Standard Assault Rifles